Secrets To Keep
by cryoempress
Summary: Masky has kept a few secrets for Hoodie. Even form the Slender boss man himself. But what about these feelings he is having? and why is Hoodie constantly leaving the house? While Hoodie digs up secrets about the past Masky finds there is more to Hoodie than what meets the eye. - when i had wrote this i didn't even know of the youtube series with them
1. Chapter 1

MaskyPOV:

I am the only one who knows Hoodie's secret. Except for Slender man and for some reason Jane... but i know the most. Hoodie wont open up to Slender, and Jane is a bit much at times. Besides, i was the one who found hoodie crying. That was back when Hoodie first became a proxy.

...

I was walking in the woods, alone, and i heard small sobs. I followed the sound to a tiny graveyard. There, in the east corner was the new proxy. At the time i first met Hoodie he was wearing a mask. We didn't talk much, the only thing we shared was a love for cheesecake. But when i saw Hoodie on his knees, in front of two graves that said "James Shade, Loving Father." and "Rose Shade, Loving Mother." i felt something inside of me , i dont know, break. It was a small something, but enough that i was worried about the new silent proxy. I took a step closer to see Hoodie's mask sitting beside him. Silent tears fell to the earth and i could see Hoodie shake. "I'm... sorry... 'hic'...so...sorry...i'm..." Hoodie whispered. i couldn't take it anymore. "Hoodie?" i said, then froze. Hoodie looked up at me with shock in those beautiful red eyes. That was when i found out the 'he' was a 'she'.

...

I took a step back as Hoodie scrambled to her feet, drawing a knife. Instantly i was pressed up against a tomb stone, Hoodie's knife at my throat. "What the_hell_to do you want?" her voice was calm and even, still, tears fell. "I heard you so i followed the sound and..." i trailed off Hoodie sighed and loosened her grip, "Promise, you will tell no one about me being a girl... and crying..." i nodded, not wanting to anger her. She gave me a look before going to retreive her mask. I stood and looked back to the graves, "Those your parents?" i asked. Hoodie nodded, her mask back on. I could tell it was a sensitive topic, but i couldn't help it. "Did you kill them?" that question rewarded me with a slap. "no." she said, her voice emotionless, "They died protecting me." i imeadiatly felt guilty. "sorry." i said. Hoodie shifted her weight, "there is a cheesecake at home." she said.

...

We took the cheesecake up to our room in Slender's house, much to Jeff's protest. When we got to our room i noticed even though Hoodie was wearing a baggy yellow hood i could actually make out some curves. When she took off her hood and mask later that night i saw she had wrapped gauze around her chest. Her skin was the color of ivory, and her red irises were striking. On her back were what looked like a couple of burns and many scars. A long scar trailed her stomach. I forced myself to look away.

...

The next day we talked some more, the day after that we went on a hunt together. over the years we became best friends. But, ever since the first glipse of her face i have felt something towards her. Something i cant explain.

( I know Hoodie being a girl tends to make people stray away from this story but please give it a chance. this is my first romance and no one really knows about hoodie's past or even hoodie's actually name unlike masky, i wanted to have some originality. please commet)


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later

HoodiePOV:

I woke up to feel Masky's eyes on my back. I turned over in my bed, pretending to be asleep. Masky's eyes scanned me, his tossled brown hair falling into his bright blue eyes. He stood, walked over to me, and brushed some of my long chestnut hair from my face, and then left the room. Wondering what that was about, i stood and yawned. I pulled my over sized hoodie on and strapped on my mask. Lastly i took a knife from under my pillow and placed it in my sleeve. Suddenly a crash came from down stairs. I bolted out of the room.

...

"Give! Me! That!" BEN yelled, pulling the controler away from Jeff. Jeff yanked back, "It's not your turn!" Jeff said. Behind them a bowl of popcorn was knocked over and Sally was quitely eating a few peices. Eyeless Jack stood in the corner, simply watching the whole situation. I shook my head, i simply had no time for this. I walked past them and headed out the door. There was a was a loose end... i had to find it...

MaskyPOV:

I watched from the Kitchen as Hoodie left. My heart sank. She didn't even notice me... "Masky." i turned to see Slender man behind me, "Yes sir?'" Slendy simply nodded to a knife on the counter, "We have a hunt to do." i stood and took th knife and asked, "Without Hoodie?" Slendy appeared by the back door on the other side of the kitchen, "Hoodie has the day off, but will be joining us tomorrow." i hold back a sigh and follow Slendy out the door.

...

I placed the knife at the first victims throat. He let out a gag and gurgle as i raked it across his neck. he fell to the ground and the girl to my right let out a scream. I teleported behind her and simply stuck the knife in her back. She fell without a sound, revealing Slender holding a boy about 20 in one of his tenticals. The boy was struggling, "HELP!" he screamed, then suddenly stopped moving. He went limp and Slender let him take a ten foot fall, mangling his body. I look away, even if thes people were muders and theifs i still didn't like to watch. Slowly i stood and wordlessly head back to the house.

...

Slender was letting me go to bed early. I walked past Jane, who gave me a thumbs up and went back to glaring at Jeff. BEN was teaseing Sally, who was holding a game in one had and her teddy bear in the other. She pressed the game agianst BEN's chest, "_Lets play a game._" she said, making BEN frezze. I head up the stairs, passing Jack and Toby, and entered Hoodie's and my room.

Hoodie POV:

I took a step out of the shower and laced my hair into a braid. i wrapped a towel around myself and exited the bathroom to my room. It took a second to reaslize what was happening when i heard a gasp. I looked to the right to see Masky, who was franticly moving away and turning to the wall. I backed up as well. My hand shot out, feeling for my hood. "Uh..um... hi Hoodie... how...was your day?" Masky said. i found my hood and slipped it on, "Good... how was yours..." i asked, pulling on underwear and a some black sweat pants. "Okay.." Masky said , "Am i clear to turn around?" he asked. I threw my towel at him, a small smile forming on my face, "All clear... Pervert." He turned and grinned, "Your the one who just waltzed right out, at least you had a towel on." i punched him in the shoulder, "You came back early." Masky ga me a toothy grin, "So, what did you do today?" he asked. I forced my smile, "Found something relating to old family." instantly Masky stopped smiling and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked in a comforting tone. I nodded, "Yeah, i got somemore info. I now know what i am looking for..." Still keeping a smile on my face i turned away from Masky and head over to my bed.

( Sorry if this is bad. it's my first romance EVER! plus i really ship these two, and since Hoodie's past is basicly non exsistant from what i can find i decied to have a wee bit of fun. Revenge and love! here we come! please comment)


	3. Chapter 3

HoodiePOV:

I was jolted awake by the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. I groaned and closed my eyes, foucusing on the sounds around me. Rain, thunder, wimpering, wind, wait... wimpering? I opened my eyes and turned to see Masky shudder in his sleep. Instantly images of my nightmares flooded my head. I hated it. I stood and silently walked over to Masky. His beautiful face flashed with fear. wait... face plamed. I just called my best friend beautiful, ugh. Masky whimpered again and i saw him bite his lip. I kneeled down and gently stroked him, "Shh, il mio soldato. Shh..." his grimace faded but he still whimpered, "Shh, Sarò sempre vegli su di voi." I said, remembering my mothers words. we had spoken italian at home. Whenever i was scared she would sing to me and tell me, "Sarò sempre vegli su di voi." i'll always watch over you. Masky stopped whimpering. Groggily, his hand touched mine. I quickly pulled away, but instantly regretted it. His expression grew worried and once agian fearful. If i comforted him, then... I pulled off my hood and laid it over him. Masky took deep breaths, filling his head with my scent. He stopped whimpering and clutched my hood close. I sighed and decided to just get it back in the moring. Slowly, i crept back to my bed and fell into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

MaskyPOV:

"_Hoodie... Hoodie... Hoodie..._" i smirked, her smile, her personality, her fighting, her voice, her scent, god i loved her scent. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to stay within this sweet serinety. "Masky, come on. Let go." i hear a voice say, "Hoodie?" i ask, a grin forming on my lips. "Uh... yeah... can i have my hood back now?" i slowly opened my eyes to find myself hugging Hoodie's hood against my bare chest. I look up to see Hoodie with raised eyebrows and a small smirk. Those red eyes questioning me. I felt my cheeks grow hot and i shoved the hood to Hoodie. "Here. S-sorry." i said, quickly pulling my mask on to hide my face. I pulled on a shirt, my jacket, and some fresh pants. I watched as Hoodie pulled her a gray hood on over a black tank top and jeans. She fixed her mask to her face and placed a knife in each sleeve. We both pulled on boots and left the room, locking it behind us.

...

We sat in the kitchen, eating a strawberry cheesecake for breakfast. I know, not the healthiest, but it taseted _soo goood_. Hoodie shovled it in, making me agian question if she was a guy in a girls body. "Hey Masky?" she asks, her mouth full. "Yeah?" i say, inbetween bites. "After your nightmare, how do you feel?" She asks, concern filling her voice. I try to think back to last night, any nightmares? None. Nada. "I dont remember having a nightmare, just a _really_ _good_ dream." i say before i can stop myself. I cant tell her that the _really good_ dream was actually about.. well.. _her_. But she dosent ask. Soon enough Slender appears and we leave to stalk our prey.

Eyeless JackPOV (Why not?):

I watch the two as they leave. Masky and Hoodie... Masky was acting weird arounf Hoodie. I poped a kidney on my mouth and pondered Masky being gay. "Maybe." i said finally. Only one way to find out. I turn out of the kitchen and head up to the two's room.

...

Of course the door was locked, and of course i had my tools on me. Never know when you can get a kidney! I picked the lock and watched as the door swung open. My empty black sockets swept the room. i quitely entered and shut the door. Masky's bed was un made, as was Hoodie's. Yet, further snooping produced a picture in Masky's pillow case. I pulled it out and stared at the photo. "They... were so young." i whisper. it's a photo from when Hoodie First became a proxy. Hoodie was only 5, and Masky 6. This was from 10 years ago, they are still young. Being a teen was not easy, but being a proxy and still a kid? "Guess thats why their the best Slendy has." I say. That was when i saw the photo of Masky and Hoodie together, Masky's arm around Hoodie, hugging him close... "Yup." i said, "Masky, you. are. in. love."

(So... what do you think? What will happen with EJ's new found knowledge? and whats with Masky dreaming about Hoodie? well... thats.. obiovos... shut up reader! i still havent finished toying with Hoodie's past. MUHAHAHAHA! please comment)


	4. Chapter 4

MaskyPOV:

I stood above the body of the serialkiller i had just taken care of. "It gets easier." I whisper, turning away from the body. I feel my eyes grow wide as i see Hoodie's hands, dripping blood. She didn't even use a knife. " It really becomes like instinct." Hoodie says, wiping her hands, "Finding these guy. Teens are for potential threats or fun, but these guys... pure revenge." I nodded, then heard sirens. Hoodielooked up to me and we both turned to see a cop car speeding towards us. Hoodie grabbed my arm and teleported us out of there before the cop cars headlights were 10 yards away.

...

When we entered the house we found everyone doing thier usually things. Ticci Toby and Clockwork were kissing, Jeff and BEN were playing games. Sally was grinning and asking Jane if they could 'play'. Eyeless jack was simply watching, but then his gaze turned to me. "I'm going to take a shower." Hoodie called to me as she made her way up the stairs. Jack made his way towards me, "Lets talk." he said in a low voice.

...

I followed him to the kitchen and sat at the table. "So." Jack started, "how is Hoodie?" he asked. "Uh.. okay... why dont you ask Hoodiee yourself?" i said, feeling that Jack was about to say something i didn't like. Jack took a breath before saying, "I know you have a thing for hoodie." My mouth dropped open, "What?" i asked. "How did you find out?" Jack shrugged, "I figured before, then did some snooping, and your reaction just confirmed it." i facepalmed. Jack lifts his mask a little and smiles, "I wont say a word man. Your one of the few people i trust around here." He says. I sigh... wait..., "I'm not gay." i say. Jack gives me a look, "You are a guy. Hoodie is too...?" i look away, "Fine, i like Hoodie." Jack says to me, "when will you tell him?" I shrug, "I dont want to ruin anything, but..." Jack stands and gives me a slap on the back, "Tell him when your ready, no later. and with that he up and left.

HoodiePOV:

I lay sprawled on my bed. My thoughts lingering to my family. I dont want to leave the lead but cant leave Masky... wait... i shot up in bed. "I cant leave Masky?" i ask myself. What the hell, he is m best friend! i cant hurt him! I cant leave him either... "Mabye you should take him with you." i jum and turn to see Slendy behind me, "I cant, he'll..." Slendy put a hand in my shoulder, "Child, Mask would never leave your side. Not even if you turned into something else, not even if you had ever intent to kill him." i look up into Slendy's face, "Really?" i ask, feeling childish, "Of course my dear Why do you think i chose you two as my best proxys? Your compatibale _and_ have a bond." i nod "Fine, i'll ask him to come." i could have sworn Slendy smiled. "Good." and with that he up and left.

...

When Masky opened the door and slipped in i was still on my bed, lightly dozing. "Hey." said."Hey." he said. i sat up, "Maksy, can i ask you something?" i asked. Masky removed his mas and sat by me, "Anything." I paused, fisted and unfisted my hand and said, "I found a lead. I wan you to come with me tomorrow when i follow it." we sit in scilence and i watch as Masky looks m over. Finally, he says, "I would love to." relief washes over me. I pull him into a hug, "Thanks man, knew i could count on you." Masky sighs, sending chill bumps down my skin. "No problem." H hugs a bit tighter. A single though comes to my mind. It makes me want to die. I qiuckly end the hu and go back to my work, but i couldn't help but notice Masky'd bright red cheeks.

(please comment! i would like suggestions!)


	5. Chapter 5

MaskyPOV:

I wake from a amazing dream to see Hoodie above me, "MMMHHPPHHH?" i ask. "Come on, time to get up!" Hoodie says, pushing me off the bed. i catch myself and turn just in time to see Hoodie pull on a back pack over a black hood. "We're leaving in five minutes." She says. I get up and quickly pull on a clean shirt, my jacket, and my mask. I placed two knives in my slevee, just in case. When i turned Hoodie was opening the window, "Lets go." She said, then jumped. I followed.

...

When we were on the edge of a small town hoodie made me hand over my mask. I watched as she stuffed both of our masks in her bag. She then slung the backpack on and we started to walk. "So" i said. "What is this lead?" Hoodie kept her eyes forward, "A man with a tatoo, same as the men who killed my parents." She said, keeping her voce low, "I confronted him, he is new and wants to live. So i had him pull some info." we turned the corner, "Where did you find this guy?" i asked. Hoodie smiled and my stomach fluttered, "as i was at the store, buying cheesecake."

...

We came upon a coffee shop and Hoodie propmtly walked in like she owned the place. A bald man in the corner looked up and fear filled his eyes. Hoodie and i walked towards him and a waitress walked up, "HI!" she said in a chipper voice, "What would ya'll like?" Hoodie gave the waitress a dazzling smile, "A full size boston cheese cake and two strawberry milkshakes, to go." The waitress gave her a look, "Place it on my uncle's tab." She said, noddding to the bald man, who was nodding furiously. "Just put it on my card." he said. The waitress left, looking back at us momentariy. Hoodie turned to the man and in a voice that made my skin crawl said, "The file." The man slid a orange envelope across the table. "It has everything Miss." he said, "Everything you asked for."Hoodie gave him a chilling look, "Thank you Mark." She said as she thumbed through the envelope's contents. "The location?' she asked. Mark nodded and pulled out a sitcky note. Hoodie took it and smiled as the waitress returned with the cheesecake and milkshakes. "Thank you Uncle Mark." She said as she took the cheesecake and i grabbed the milkshakes. Mark eyed me as we left and i couldn't help but feel as if he was waiting for something.

HoodiePOV:

Masky and i sipped our milkshakes and sat on a park bench, watching the sun rise. "So." Masky says, "What now?" I pull out the sticky note, "We go here." I say, This is where the man that killed my parents is." i need to tell him, "Masky, whatever happens, be careful, these people are...well...i just want to warn you that..."Masky gave me a questioning look," I feel myslf grow tense, Masky looks into my eyes I looked at him a moment. He is my best friend, but... he would leave if... "Hoodie?" I look back to him, "They..um..." I close my eyes. I need to tell him what we are up against. "Masky, they wanted my parents for my parents data and will do anything to get me and the data back, including kill you." Masky soaks this in, "Whats his name, the man?" My gut screams, "Peirce." Masky nods then says, "Why are you lying?" i give him a look. Masky rolls his eyes, "I hav seen the scars, they didn't just kill your parents. What did they do?" I stand and start to walk away. "Hoodie!' Masky calls. I keep walking, if he knew... if he found out... by god! If he knew... "Hoodie." I turn to see Masky right behind me, "NO." i say. "Just stop! I dont need to tell you!" i am now shouting, "It doesnt matter! All that matters is that Peirce pays! He needs to PAY!" i'm now yelling, "I DONT MATTER! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT HIM AND HIS LITTLE ORGANIZATION GT JUSTICE!" my breath is ragged, "I'LL JUST DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" and with that i run away, leaving Masky with wide eyes.

(Hey guys, how did you like it? I aploigize for my horrible writing skills. Pease comment and i hope to get the romance rolling soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

HoodiePOV:

I dont know why, but the very mention of my scars had set me off. I looked to the stivky note in my hand, then to the hill i had just crossed. Masky was on the other side, probably coming to me. I sighed, "I'm such an idiot." i say. I cant drag him tinto this, i was stupid for trying. Yet... i put the sticky note on a beacn and place a rock on it, just in case. I already knew the place, i had reconized the adress. "I'm sorry." i say, wishing Masky would get the message, then teleproted out of there.

MaskyPOV:

I handn't thought she would go off. There was obivously something else. I shook my head and ran over the hill Hoodie had disappeared over. When i reached the other side Hoodie was no where. Then something chaught my eye. The note with the location was on the bench. I walked over, picked it up and studied it. I had a genral idea as to where this would be so i slipped it in my pocket and teleported.

...

The second i landed i knew something was up. The street was empty, and a chain link fence stood with several signs posted that stated, "DO NOT CROSS" and "GOVERMENT PORPERTY" i looked about but didn't see Hoodie anywhere. Not exactly sure as to what to do i teleported inside the gate and seaked into the warehouse. I'm just stupid.

HoodiePOV:

I'm just stupid. I'm in the lab, deleting files and kicking any scientist that threatened to wake, when i saw Masky on the security feed. Well, I didn't exactly see Masky. I saw his EMP, or electro magnetic pulse. All proxys have it, along with teleporting. It messes with cameras, phones, and other electronics. Even Slendy has it. When static flashed across the screen i could tell a powerful proxy was here. And it had to be Masky because no one has a EMP singature like him. I groaned under my breath and removed the flash drive i had inserted earlier. There were a few files i wanted to keep. I slipped it in my pocket and was about to leave when i heard voices down the hall. My body went rigid and i drew a knife. i stood by the door and closed my eyes. The door swung open and two men and a girl stumbled in. The girl gave a suprised cry as she saw the people on the floor. Then men instantly drew guns, but i was faster. I took one man and pressed my knife against his neck. "Not a word." i say in a deadly calm voice, "Drop you guns." i say. The other man does and looks me over, "Who are you?" he asks, "What do you want?" he asked. I took slow and calming breaths, "Where is the realse?" I asked.

...

He lead me down the hall to a small vault, "Open it." i commanded. He did as i said and handed me the flash drive reluctantly. I took it and said, "Thank you for your coperation." I released the man and thrust him against the other. Then i bolted down the hall. I had to find Masky and get him out of here.

MaskyPOV:

I wondered down the halls, activly avoiding people. I was doing good till two men ran down the hall. Ones neck had slight red brusing, "Hoodie." i whispered. The man with the hurt neck burst into a room and suddenly a alarm was going off, "Intruders within perimesis! One individual in a black hood. Female, and extremly dangous!" Well, Hoodie would be flattered. It was then that i heard the gasp. I turned to see a woman in a lab coat. I quickly covered her mouth and shoved her into the closest room. Luckily, the only other person was a bald old man sitting in a chair. When he saw me and the woman he started to chuckle, "Told you you would get whats coming for you." he wezzed. I pressed the woman to the wall and raked the knife across her neck. She fell to the floor. Then i heard a, "Whats your name son?" i turned to the man and realized, "Your a prisoner?" i asked. He nodded and smile, "Not for long. My good friend will be visiting me soon." He said, then coughed. When he was done hacking up his lungs he looked up into my eyes, "Son, do you have something to live for?" I took a step back. I had not expected this, "Yes sir." he wiggled his eye brows, "A girl?" i thought of Hoodie and Blushed, "Shut up." i told him, but he kept grinning. "Son, i'll ask agian, whats your name?" For some reason i said, "Masky, Tim." my current name, and my other name. The man reached out and touched my hand, "Masky, Tim. I thank you for what your about to do, and even if i dont know you i want you to know something." I nodded and kneeled next to him. He took my hands, "I love you." and with that he died. For some reason tears rolled down my face, then came the pain.

...

My head felt as if it was about to explode. i fell and laid on the ground, my body unable to move. I couldn't hear anything, feel anything, my chest felt like an elepant was sitting on it. Then the door burts open and there stood Hoodie. She looked down at me, her red eyes filled with worry. She picked me up and glanced down at the dead man in the chair. I saw her mouth, "Im sorry Sam." She then kissed the top of his head and teleported us out of there.

...

I felt hands on me. I opened my eyes to see Eyeless Jack and Hoodie try to find what was wrong with me. "I'm fine." i croaked, Hoodie gapsed at my words, "He's awake." She said. Jack gave her a look, smiled, then turned back to me, "Man, you should have told me Hoodie was actually a hot chick." I laughed weaky. "Right." i said. Then sat up, "What did that old guy do to me?" I asked. Hoodie's hand still searched me and i realized then that i was shirtless. Without looking up she said, "He transffered his power to you." Electricity ran up me everywhere she touched, "What powers?" i asked, trying to keep my voice even. "The power to see into or go into anothers mind." He hands went to my back and i felt my face grow hot. "There doesnt seem to be any external damage but... my god Masky!" her hand went to my forehead, "Your burning up!" my face went a deeper shade of red, if that was possible. Hoodie pulled on her mask, "I'm going to get medicien, stay here." she said to me, then to jack, "Watch him." Jack nodded. When Hoodie left Jack turned to me, grinning wider than Jeff ever could, "Dude, i am _so_ jealous of you!"

(Awww, kinda... so, what do you think? Please comment and vote.)


	7. Chapter 7

HoodiePOV:

I left Masky and Jack together and made my way to the store rather quickly. Thoughts of Sam ran through my mind. If Masky had his power then he could be at risk. Proxy's with extra power was unheard of until... i shook my head. Now was not the time. Sam was dead, Masky was sick. I couldn't lose anyone else.

…

I put the medicine on the counter and flipped a ten to the cashier, "Keep the change." i said. The Cashier simled at me, "Thanks, whats your name?" he asked, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes. I give him a look, "Nothing that concerns you." I take the medicine and walk out.

…

On the way home i hear footsteps, trailing right behind me. My hand iches for it's knife ans i turn a corner. The footsteps get closer and i feel my hairs stand on egde. I turned again but was welcomed with a dead end, "_Really_?' i asked no one in particular. "Hey! You!" I turned to find the owner of the foot steps was a tall man with a gun in his hand, "Put all yo money on da ground and turn 'round!" He shouted. I couldn't help but laugh, "Are you trying to rob me?" he gave me a look and fired into the air, "Do what i said!" It was my turn to give him a look, "Uh no." I pull out my knives and he sneers, "Didn't anyone tell yo not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" I let my knives dance from finger to finger, "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not jugde a book by it's cover?" and with that i threw a knife whic planted into his hand. He let out a scream and i quickly finiished him. When i was done i collected his money but left his ID. As i turned back on to the main street i ran smack into someone. "OHMYGODSORRY!" the person said. All i said was "Sorry." I then looked into the eyes of the cashier boy, and he looked at the blood on my hood. "AREYOUHURT!?" he asked, rather loudly. I shook my head and brokeout into a run, as soon as i was out of sight i teleported into my room

MaskyPOV:

When Hoodie appeared next to my and shoved the bag into my hand i imeadiatly noticed the look in her eyes. Jack said nothing but watched and Hoodie left and said, "I'm taking a bath." Later i had fallen asleep. It was when i heard the small cry that i woke. I stood and felt myself soften at the sight of Hoodie having another nightmare. I slowly walked over to her and sat in the bed beside her. I rubbed her should, "Hey, it's okay." i said. She moved closer to my touch and i watched as i found myself laying down, holding her close, "It's okay." i said. She whimpered, "I'm sorry." Suddenly the pain i had felt when that man died shot through my head. All arounf me black sand swirled. Suddenly i was asorbed by a white light.

…..

When it was over i found myself looking at a girl kneeling over a woman's body. Men stood all around her, guns pointed. The dieing woman smiled to the girl, "Kassandra, I love you." The woman said, "Let go, your gift is not a curse. It makes you the best person i had ever met." "Stop!" I heard a girl yell. I turned to see Hoodie in the corner. All the sudden everything grew dark. "JUST STOP!" she screamed, tears streaking down her face. The woman shuddered and with her last breath said, "I love-" The girl let silent tears flow. "STOP IT!" Hoodie was screaming on her knees. The girl said, "stop." the men sorrounded her closer and a tall man with snow whit hair emerged from the crowd, "Kassandra, you belong to us." "JUST STOP!" the girl said, looking up at the man. Masky could see the girl's face. She looked familiar. "no, god please no!" Hoodie said, shivering. The girl stood and looked at the man,her eyes turning red. "STOP IT!" she screamed. The red ingulfed her irises. The man gave her a look of pity, "Kassandra..." then horror when he saw what was happening. Kassandra let her final tear fall, "You want me?" she asked, "Your want my power?" Kassandra looked to the woman, "My fault." She whispered. Kassandra held out her palm and a flame dance to life, "What is born of flame must return to flame." She said. The flames spread around her and ingulfed the eniter building. Hoodie put her hands to her head, "My fault." Hoodie and Kassandra said at the same time, "This is my fault." I watched as the yellow and red flamed bruned everything to ash.

(Is everyone making the connection? I dont know because i cant write worth crap but... this went okay. Hope you like it! Please comment.)


	8. Chapter 8

MaskyPOV:

I vaulted into a upright position on Hoodie's bed. My breaths were shaky and i could still feel those flames filled with hate, anger, agony, and deep sorrow and guilt. It took me a second to see that beside me Hoodie was shivering and whimpering. She was still experianceing that awful... whatever it was! I reached over and shook her, "Hoodie!" i said "Come on, wake up." she gave a small cry and batted my hands away. Her eyes shot open, tears falling down her cheeks. "Hoodie." i say, still she doesnt look at me and shivers across the bed avoiding my touch, "_It's me, Masky_." her eyes shoot up to mine, "Its okay, its over." i say. I touch her shoulder softly, she is as cold as ice, "Your not there anymore." i wipe her tears and, slowly, hug her. At first she was limp, then her arms circled around me. She pulled me close and cried softly. "Masky...did you see that?" she says in a small voice. I nod, my hand stroking her head, "Yes." i said, "Hoodie,was that a memory of yours?" She went rigid. "Hoodie?" she pulled away and pulled her black tank top up a bit, "Masky, dont tell." she said as she exstended her hand away from us. Instantly a small red flame flickered in her palm. My eyes widened and the flame went out. "Kassandra?" i ask. She nods and says, "the woman on the floor was my mother. After she died i lost it and... MHHRPP!?" i yanked her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that happened." i said, "I wont let them _ever_ touch you again." She dosent pull away, she actually hugged me tighter. A muffled "Thank you." comes from her. I rest my chin on top of her head and draw small circles on her back. All of that pain, all of her scars, they all came from this Perice guy. My mind was made, i was going to kill him... slowly.

HoodiePOV:

I woke up as the sun was rising. I could hear a heart beat in my right ear and that was when i realized i had fallen asleep wrapped in Masky's warm arms. His chin was on my head, his arm around my waist and another across my shoulders and back. Our legs were tangled and his breaths were slow. I felt so comfortable and _safe_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then noted that i was agianst Masky's bare chest. Now a bit flustered i turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. Masky knew part of it, and he didn't call me the monster i was sure i was. Suddenly i heard a yawn and felt Masky shift. I looked to him and saw he was awake. "Morning." i said. "Good morning." he said in a voice that gave me chill bumps. We stayed there like that for a few seconds before he realized the way he was holding me and became a bit flustered. "Oh.. uh.." We untangle ourselves and stand. "Thanks Masky." i say as i walk to the bathroom to change. Behind me i hear a small, "Of course...Kassandra."

I pull on a feash black tank top and jeans. i wash my face and lace my hair into a braid that fell past my waist. When i exited the bathroom i saw Masky searching for a clean shirt. He wore faded jeans and his hair was tossled. I could see the defined six pack and lean muscles. I myself had some awsome muscles but i was no where near as tan Masky was. In fact, i was freaking white! I shook my head and made my way to my bed. "so, how did you sleep?" Masky asks. i pause and say, "Very good, how about you?" I felt a arm snake around my waist and a pair of lips press against my cheek, "Same." he murmmers and pulls away. I turn to look at him. I give him a smirk amd say, "Don't go all Offenderman on me." His face goes beat red and he gives a shaky laugh. I shake my head, i knew he couldn't keep his cool for long.

MaskyPOV:

After a fruitful day of hunting Hoodie and i sit down at the kitchen table. Jane and Hoodie are talking. Jack keeps giving me thumbs ups, Jeff and BEN are arguing and Sally was kicking Laughing Jack in the stomach. Pretty normal, except for this morning. I had no idea as to what had gotten into me but i had kissed Hoodie on the cheek. I was actually surprised i was still standing. "I'm going to bed." i told Hoodie. She nodded and stood, "Same." Jane wiggled her eyebrows at me and i took a step back. Hoodie wnt up stairs and as i was walking behind her i heard Jane's voice say, "Just tell her bro."

Hoodie came of of the shower with sweat pants and a dark gray tank top on. Her damp hair went past her waist. She was so beautiful. "Hey." she said, not looking at me. "Hey." i said, and took a breath. "Can i tell you something?" I said as i threw my shirt to the dirty clothes pile. "Sure." She said. Even in her sleep wear she looked amazing. I suddenly felt plain in my shorts and tossled brown hair. Was i good enough? "Masky? You okay?" She asked Turning to me. I nodded and walked over to her to help her fix her bed for the night. "You wanted to say something?" her voice sounded worried. I took another deep breath and went over everything Eyeless Jack had told me. I cupped Hoodie's face, making her look up at me. I quickly put my lips against hers. She stiffened, then wrapped her arms around my head. I moved my lips agianst her incredibly soft lips and wrapped my arms around her waist. This was her first kiss, and my second. But i never wanted to kiss anyone else ever agian.

After a _amazing_ hour of kissing we were simply snuggleing in her bed. I later pushed my bed up against hers so we wouldn't be crammed and was now drifting off watching Hoodie peacefuly asleep.

(That was my first kiss scence ever and i actually have never made out with anyone before so sorry if it sucked. Please comment.)


	9. Chapter 9

HoodiePOV:

OHMYGOD! was all i could think. Did i actually kiss Masky? I groaned and opened my eyes to find i was once agian enveloped in Masky's arms. I looked up to his face to find him smileing down at me, "Moring sunshine." God! His Blue eyes were amazing! I shifted, "how did you sleep?" i asked. "Really good." He replied and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I froze. Was i even good enough for him? What was i doing!? I COULD KILL HIM! I quickly snapped back into reality and smiled, "Same." i lied. I then got dressed and fittled with my old lap top. After yelling at it a couple of times it decided to work. I stuck the thumb drive i had taken into the Lap top and waited. What apppeared before me made me want to kill Peirce all over agian. I was going to kill him. Only then would i allow myself to die. My parents souls would be at rest if he was dead. With many thoughts as to how i began to look through the files.

...

I Stared at the file. I had just opened the release.i had found something odd when i looked at the date on the release... this date was my birthday. The words hit me and i stared. Could i actually do this? I looked at the maps, data, and files. If i could get to Perice's private lab i could end this. But could i create a burn at that many Kelvin? I honestly didn't know. My Highest temp was so much lower. Well, actually my highest temp that was stable was so much lower. If it was unstable i could easily do this, but i would reduce everthing i touched to ash. I couldn't bring Masky. Plus, if the burn was unstable i could... but if i were to even attempt this anyway in oder to succed i would... I sighed. "Finally, i can actually..." I then felt deeply distrubed. I wanted this? Did i? I felt disgusted with myself. What was wrong with me? "Many things." i said. There is so much i have to pay for, hopfully this would cover it.

...

I stood and rubbed my eyes. A whole day i had been up here, working. Masky had come in and out. Jane stopped by and gave me some cake. I was waiting for a certian person to come, i had to ask him somthing about the files and why he was mentioned. The corperation had no idea of his exsistance yet they pin pointed him at the fire i caused. He was the one to take me away after words. I sometimes wonder how he knew, "Because i had been watching." A voice said. I turned to see Slendy. "Why?" i asked. He sighed, "Honsetly, i dont know."He said. then he gave me what looked like a smile, but i wasn't sure, "So" he said, "I found something in Masky's thoughts that i found intresting." I sighed and gave him a playful push, "You can zip thy lip. Even though you dont have one." He laughed, then stopped. "Kassandra!" He said, "What are you planning." Did he just go through my thoughts that little- "It has to be done..." i say. I instantly feel bad. "Kassandra, Masky would be..." i held up a hand, "It's still a couple weeks away." Slender gave me a look, "I dont want you to do this." "to bad" i said as i left the room. I was not good enough for Masky anyway. He would get over it. Conversation over.

MaskyPOV:

when i came back to Hoodie's and my room i found her Sprawled on her bed. "Ugh." came her small voice. She looked... disgusted. "You okay?" i asked. She bolted up right and smiled, "I'm good. Just finished reading all those files." She said. I pulled my mask off and wandred over to her, "What did you find?" her face fell, "I have a way to kill Perice... and end the copreration." I stared at her, "Whats the catch?" She sighed, "I cant do it till a few weeks from now... and i kinda have to go back in." she bit her bottom lip. "And.." i said. she gave me a look, "and i have to burn the place down." I shivered. the mention of fire made me think of that awful memory. "Sorry to hear it." I said. She gave me a sad smile. Something was up, but i didn't want to pry. I pulled her into a hug. She was tense.

...

Before i fell asleep that night i heard a small, "I'm sorry Masky. But you'll get over it... eventually."


	10. Chapter 10

MaskyPOV:

Hoodie had seemed a little weird as of late. I get that there was some weord stuff in those files... but it has been over a week. Yes, we have gone to bed every night in eachothers arms... but she avoids the topic of her up coming birthday and the corperation like the plauge. I cant understand why.

...

When i woke up this moring i found she was still sleeping. I havent told her but i have been working on the ability i had recived. Slowly, i let the paralisis over come me and i was watching Hoodie as Kassadra. When i say that i mean she was five and had bright green eyes. She was smiling with her mother. "What do you want for you birthday?"

"I dont know."

"Think on it."

"No! Wait i got it! I want a necklace!"

"What Kind?"

Kassandra beamed and pointed to the jade dragon breathing green ordinate flames, "One as like mommy's!" she exlamed. Her mother smiled, "Mabye sweetie..." Her mother began. Then beamed and removed the necklace and handed it to Kassandra, "Happy Birthday!" Child Kassandra Squealed and hugged her mother "OHMYGOSH!" she screamed, "THANKYOU!" Her mother laughed, "You have mastered you fire so you deserve it." And with that Kassandra's father looked down on them simling and the image faded.

...

When Hoodie woke up she quitely walked over to her dresser and pulled out a box. She peered inside and from the corner of my eye i could see the jade dragon still breathing green flame. I almost felt bad for watching her dreams, but that was the only way i could get to her.

...

I found it odd how hoodie kept dissapearing after hunts. Finally one day i asked her. "trianing." She said, "So i'll be ready when it's time to destroy the lab." she sounded a bit off. It was only later that night that i found out why.

"hey hoodie?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Hoddie froze. Then i remembered the dragon. It had been a birthday gift. Hoodie smiled at me, but the smile never reached her eyes, "Whatever you feel like." she said. I shak my head, no idea as to what i was doing i said, "I'm sorry i shouldn't have brought it up." Hoodie looked surpirsed. "What do you-" Then she got it, "You watched my dreams." I hang my head. She sighs, "It cant be helped." she said. This was not like her. I strode over and leaned down to look her in the eye, "What happened?" i asked. She gave me surprised look , "exsuse-" i pressed my lips agianst hers. Pulling her close w sit on the bed. When i finally pull away i say, "You can tell me anything." She shakes he head, "It's nothing." I place my hands on her shoulders, "It's not nothing if you are in pain!" i say. Tears brimmed her eyes, " When i burn that place you cant be near me." She said, "I cant have you hurt. I would never be able to forgive myself." She was shaking. I cupped her face and pressed a kiss on her fore head, "What else, i know there is more." she sighs and her hot breath runs over my skin, "there is a chance... that.." she swallowed, "I maight not make it out." My eyes grow wide, "I'm coming." she started to protest but i silenced her, "If there is any chace at all you'll get hurt i am coming." i said, "I'm with you until the very end, no matter what." her red eyes glisten and i pull her into another kiss.

...

It was only minutes later that Hoodie went back to her old self. She raised an eyebrow as she saw jane slip in the room, "yo." Jane said, "There is cheesecake and hot wings down stairs." Hoodie and i nearly beat eachother to death to get down those stairs.

(sorry for not updating for a while! I have study for exams! I hope you dont hate me! please comment and vote)


	11. Chapter 11

(Sorry for slow updates! I have EOCs and other exams!)

HoodiePOV:

It's my birthday. I hate this.

I woke up in Masky's arms with him kissing my eyes, "Wake up babe, i have something for you." I groan and turn over, "not today." i say. He picks my up bridal style and i imediatly begin to protest. "what are you doing!?" i whisper/yell. He smiles and sets me down. "i told you to wake up." I sighed and brushed past him to the bathroom. Today was the day i went back to end it, without Masky of course. "What are you doing?" he called, "I'm taking a bath!" i shouted and turned on the water.

...

I would have to thank Jane. She was the one who gave me the poison lipstick all those years ago. I rubbed it on my lips and laced my hair together. Slowly, i walked back into my room. Masky stood, a goofy grin on his face, "Happy B-Day!" he said. i plastered on a smile and pulled him in for a kiss, "I have to go soon." i say. He shakes his head, "I'm coming with you." i sighed and pressed a kiss on his lips. He qucikly kissed back lovingly. I felt so bad. I didnt want to hurt him, i had no choice. When he went limp i caught him and laid him on the bed, "Im sorry." i whisper. I take a breath, not quite sure as to why i never said it sooner and say, "I love you." i kiss his fore head and teleport out.

...

Fifteen minutes later:

They had me. They were taking me to Perice. All was going accroding to plan.

MaskyPOV:

I dont know how long i was there, but when i awoke i saw Hoodie was gone. Her words rang though my head, "I love you." Why? I grabbed my mask and knives. why hoodie? Why Kassandra? If you loved me why would you leave me? "Because she wants you to live." i jump and turn to see slender. "what?" I ask. Slender sighs, "She knows she wont be able to control her power. She doesnt want you to die with her, she wants you to live." "NO!" i say, "She will not die! I am going after her!" I think back to the gift i had gotten her and felt tears brim my eyes. "I wont let her!" Slender sighs, "Masky, she was destin to die today ever since she was born. We cant stop that." i shook, "Then..." i let a tear slip, "I will die with her." I had never felt this way before. But visiting her dreams everynight, kissing her, talking to her and falling asleep with her in my arms had done somthing to me. I couldn't let this happen, not with her alone, she was always so alone.

HoodiePOV:

My knives are thrown on the table and i see the devil make his way into the room. "Kassandra, it is truly wonderful to see you agian!" I sneered, "I cant say the same... Perice." i spat his name out like venom. "Tsk tsk child, your the one who came here." I shivered, this man was truly evil, yet no one seemed to see it. He made me the monster i am, he was going to pay.

Flashback:

Tears streamed down Kassandra's face and the knife sliced open her skin. "Stop!" her mother pleaded. Kassandra wouldn't do it, she couldnt do it. "Light the fire child." a scikly sweet voice said in her ear, "Light the fire child and i will let you and your family go." Kassandra heard her mother scream "NO KASSANDRA! DONT!" then she saw it. The creature behind her came into view holding... her father's eyeless head. "This is what happens to those who dont follow directions." He placed the head on a stool facing Kassandra. The child whimmpered. "no." a crack ran through the air a a whip slashed at her bare skin. Kassandra bit back a scream of pain. "Happy Birthday dear." the creature said, and the lights went out. Kassandra's mother's screams filled the air. "Happy birthday to you." the creature sang.

End flashback:

Perice smiled. As soon as the guards left the room he made his way over to me. His hands rested on my shoulders, "Sweetheart, are you ready to give it up." he asked. I nodded. He smiled sweetly and lead me to his lab.

...

After i had multiple needles in my arm i laid on a cold table. Perice grinned at the sight, "Oh Kassandra, daughter, i missed you." he sang. I shivered. I was not his child. "Oh!' he snapped his fingers, "And happy birthday dear!"

(Please comment and vote! aslo read my other stories!)


	12. Chapter 12

HoodiePOV:

oblivion is inenevitable, i learned that a long time ago. i laid there, numb thanks to the chemicals corsing though my veins listening to Perice sing "happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday jewel of mine, happy birthday to you." after a few minutes i could feel my pluse race. i wish... no. i dont wish. i cant wish. wishing is for children, i am nothing. therefore, i dont deserve to wish. my heart moniter begins to beep louder and i shudder as Perice starts to sing, "HAPPY DEATH DAY TO YOU! HAPPY DEATH DAY TO YOU! HAPPY DEATH DAY DEAR PRIZE OF MINE! HAPPY DEATH DAY TO YOU!" i gritted my teeth as he shoved the words into the air. then... he stopped. he turned to me and said, "when you are ready ignight your master flame." i took a breath, and another, i needed to stay calm. i tried to think of soothing thoughts... and Masky came to mind. his scent, his hug, his kiss, the way he devors chesscake like a pack of wolves, he way he smiled. I did not deserve him. i was here, at the heart of this fortress with the creature that was responsible for so many hardships and heart breaks. i was ready to end him, i didn't want to say goodbye to Masky or Jane or Sally or EJ or anyone, but i was ready to do this.

i was ready to die.

i lit my master flame.

MaskyPOV:

i teleported into the labotory. i dont know what happened after the guards came at me, but the next time i blinked the walls were stained red. i liked it. "Dont move." i heard a voice say, i swung around ready to attack when i was stopped by a kiddney eatting fellow and some one who dosent like to go to sleep. EJ and Jane stood smileing, "We cant let you have all the fun." Jane said, "Besides..." EJ muttered, "i''m hungry." Half of me wanted to shoo them away and go find Kassandra, but... wait... how the hell did they get here? "With me." Slendy was behind me, i knew it, but i jumped an sqeualed like a girl anyway. "W-what are you doing here?" i asked, "this is a suicide mission!" they shrugged, "We all die some time." Jane muttered gesturing to the bodies around us, "Hey, do you know why there is a highway to hell and a stair cas to heavan?" EJ asked, smile evident beneath his mask. I shook my head. EJ with drew a knife, "Most of us go to hell, i say for the company cuz no one goes to heavan except for the sceanery, maybe." I looked at the poeple around me. i sigh and open my mouth only to be greeted by a jolt of heat, then cold. flames burst from beneath us, but they were cold. the tounges lapped at my feet and legs and memories flashed though my mind. Memories of Kassandra and i. so many, some not even important and other making my heart ache. this was her heart. she was to burn this place with her soul.

HoodiePOV:

I HATE YOU...  
>I LOVE YOU...<br>I WILL DIE WITH VALOR!  
>I HATE YOU...<p>

MaskyPOV:

agian, i dont know how. yet, im okay with it. i some how end up banging down a metal door to burst into a room of blue green and black flames. I saw something odd. Kassandra was standing on a metal table in a tank top and shorts, her eyes glow almost to brightly and the flames seem to make large dragon wings behind her. her hair dances in the flames and her mouth a perfect frown. Perice stands in the corner, mouth agape. that was when i saw him shift. into what i cant say. words can not scrach the surface of cant describe with words. that... thing was the true Perice. He seemed to reach out, "Master flame, COME TO ME!" he was trying to harness it. i rushed over to Kassandra in hopes of help only to be surprised by seeing her flames start to obey Perice. Her eyebrows drew together. she was in toruble.

"Kassandra!" i shouted, "Hold it together!" she was getting weak. the eyes that were once glowing brightly were fading along with her. i was finally able to reach her after baing greeted by Perice's miniacle laughter, if your could call that noise laughter. "I am here for you! Dont let go!"

she was slipping

i threw off my mask and held her tight, "Hold on, i'm here. i'm here."

she shivvered al the last of her power was taken, "T-Tim?" she asked, her eyes unseeing. I felt a solitary tear slip down my face, "im here love." she seized up, "I wasn't strong enough, my r-rage wasn't enough to tear him from the inside out. My life f-force... inside... gone..."

It took me a second to register Peerice was in front of us, watching with those gaping voids. "love... childs play." he siad, "and yet, there is something in this young man i want." I eyes shot up to him as he reached out. I went rigid, "His power." Perice concluded. He began to draw my life force out of me and into him. "...n...no..." Kassandra whispered.

KassandraPOV:

He was taking Tim away. No. I felt Tim slump agianst me, "It's okay love." he said, "i'm with you." and he leaned closer, "i love you too." he whispered and then pressed his lips to mine.

no

no...

No...

NO...

AH HELL NO!

I WAS NOT GOING TO LET THIS IDJIT TAKE TIM AWAY FROM THIS WORLD! I CAN DIE BUT NOT HIM! THIS IS UNEXSCEPTIBALE! I WILL NOT LET THIS BE! NEVERMORE!

i felt power course though my veins. "i said no Perice, and that means no." He stared at me.

I tore him to peices from the inside out.

i dont know why... but it hurts a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

MaskyPOV:

some where among the screams i felt strenght gather in me. i heard Kassandra's voice talking to me, but i never undrstood her words. i just heard her voice as the amazing sound it was. i loved it.

when i awoke i was in my bed, beside me a shape imprinted atop the sheets that could only be made by one person. Steam poured from beneath the door of the bathroom and a faint voice reachs me. i was sore, but i stood anyway. I had seen so much of Kassandra. Her haunting dreams, her past, her monsters, her scars. so much to her. Wait... i havent given her her gift yet! i smacked a hand agiast my fore head, then yelped in pain. i'm an idiot. "TIM!?" a voice calls from the bathroom. a few seconds later Kassandra rushes out of th bathroom in a over sized shirt, sudds still in her hair. "OHMYGODYOURAWAKE! one second we were both standing, the next Kassandra and i were falling on to the floor. She pulled me into a tight hug as we hit the floor with a _thud_. "Kassandra?" my voice slipped from between my lips.

What happend next will forever stay in my memory. Kassandra had tears falling down her cheeks, her red eyes burned brightly, "i thought... i was going to die there... oh god Tim..." she kissed the top of my head and then my nose and finally my mouth, "I love you so much." she mouthed agianst my lips. "i love you too." i mouthed back.

we were once agian on the beds in eachothers arms. this happened so much it almmost seemed chiche. oh well. Kassandra had rinsed the sudds from her hair and had dressed in her pajamas. i myself was only in my boxers. either way we laid there. "Hey kassandra." i whispered. "yeah?" came her marvolous voice. "Do you want you birthday gift?" i asked. she tensed but quickly relaxed, "sure." i reached under our pillow and pulled out a small box. She gasped when she opened it. A ring, carved in jade. It was two dragons intertwined with intricate scroll work. She smiled, "i cant thank you enough." i pulled her close and held the ring between two fingers, "Kassandra, will you stay my girlfriend, and perhaps one day become my wife." i held my breath. Kassandra grinned in a manner that would have put Jeff to shame. it was amazing. "Tim, Masky." she paused, "Hell. yes."

HoodiePOV:

my mission was done, i had a loving boyfriend who couldn't be any more perfect for me, and my parents souls were at rest.

I stood at their graves, the frown on my lips wavering. i held Tim's hand tightly. "Hi guys." i began. "i... you... i miss you." i held back a hic, "i hope you can rest knowing he is dead. Knowing i am in good hands." i took a shaky breath and set a red rose down on each grave, "i want you to know i will be back. i have a family to return to... even if most of them have killed or are just down right insane." i held Tim's hand tighter. "i have partner mom, one like you had. one that is loyal even when you wish they wern't." Tim squezzed my hand and said, "Mr. and Ms. Shade, i want you to know i love your daughter... i will never let anything happen to her as long as i live." he turned to look at me "We are partners in crime after all."

as we were walking away something made me stop. i spun around and gaped. My mother and father stood, each holding their rose. my mom winked at me. "you okay-" Tim stopped. Seeing my parents. My dad gave him a "you better tak care of her you son of a -" look. then my dad smiled at me. i stood, frozen. then a gust of wind came and they vanished. i smiled. Turning to Tim i said, "lets go home." he nodded, turning away from the space where my parents once stood and said, "yeah, lets go home."

( ta da! the end! other crap marking the conclusion of this story! So sorry if it scucked it is my first fan fic! Okay, what did you think? please comment and vote! Also take a look at my other stories. and thank you for not killing me.)

-SeraphinaShade1217


End file.
